I Love You con sabor a Coca-Cola
by Cuchufleta PL
Summary: I like your smile. I like your vibe. I like your style. But that's not why I love you... You're so beautiful. But that's not why I love you. I'm not sure you know, that the reason I love you is you. Being you. Just you. Yeah, the reason I love you is all that we've been through. And that's why I love you. [One-Shot]


**DISCLAIMER: no es que me importe mucho pero _Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z_ no me pertenece, y nunca lo hará. **

**INSPIRATED: _I Love You_ de Avril Lavigne. Me he inventado una historia a partir de esa canción y en una situación algo diferente en la que están, pero la línea es la misma.**

**DEDICATED: A mi amor secreto, que siempre será secreto hasta que le eche ovarios y se lo diga.**

**NOTE BEFORE START: ****Normalmente escribo para darme a conocer, pero aquí... ñe, tampoco es que me importe mucho si se lee o no. Solo espero que, a los que se dignen a leer, les guste.**

* * *

**I****Love****You****... ****con****sabor****a****Coca-Cola**

Ese delicioso olor a naranja llega a mi nariz, ese olor que con tan solo sentirlo me hace encontrarme en un estado más allá de lo zen. Siempre me pregunto cómo haces para oler siempre así. También me suelo preguntar cómo llegué a enamorarme de ti. Cómo me conquistaste con esas hermosas sonrisas que nunca me van dirigidas a menos que sean sarcásticas, cómo conseguiste sin proponértelo que me perdiera en ese mar esmeralda que son tus ojos cuando me miras retadora.

Me encanta tu sonrisa, tu vibración de cuando te enfadas, ese estilo inigualable que tienes. Pero no es por eso que te quiero. Tampoco es por ese brillo en los ojos que se te nota cuando estás feliz, ni porque tu belleza supera a la de una diosa, o por tu risa melódica. Simplemente te quiero porque eres tú, y el que seas tú me trae muchos problemas. Porque eres una PowerPuff Girl Z, y yo un RowdyRuff Boy Z. Por eso te debería odiar. Por eso tú me odias.

Repaso una vez más con la mirada ese hermoso rostro que me he aprendido por cada vez que te observo furtivamente. Esta vez caben más posibilidades que te gires y me preguntes "¿Qué miras?" y yo tenga que responderte con alguna grosería ingeniosa, para enzarzarnos en otra pelea verbal más. Y esa pelea acabará con un "Te odio, idiota" tuyo, que una vez más me taladrará el pecho, aunque yo diga "Y a mí, qué".

Por suerte, estás metida en tu mundo, mirando por la ventana y escuchando música por tu mp3. Es la primera vez que estamos tan cerca el uno de otro pacíficamente. Pero no te queda más remedio. Ganamos ese viaje a Liverpool para estas vacaciones de primavera gracias a que ambos sacamos matrícula de honor en Educación Física. Ahora compartimos el coche que nos llevará al aeropuerto y que es conducido por el entrenador de fútbol.

Te sacas de la boca el palo del chupa-chups que hace rato empezaste a comer y te lo metes en el bolsillo. Miras tu mp3 y tus labios forman una imperceptible sonrisa. Una sonrisa que yo sí que noto, y que quiere decir que esa canción te encanta, solo que no quieres que los demás lo sepan.

El coche desvía hacia una gasolinera, y el entrenador nos informa desde su sitio que vamos a repostar y que si queremos algo de la tienda. Yo respondo que no, aunque tú pides una botella de agua. Sé que te quieres quitar esa sensación acaramelada de la boca que tanto odias. Que tanto odias, como a mí. El entrenador baja y le pide a un empleado de la gasolinera que llene el depósito y se mete en la tienda.

- Butch –me llamas, por mi nombre y no "idiota" o por mi apellido, cosa que me sorprende, y me saca de mi ensoñación que me produce tu hermosa imagen.

- ¿Qué? –respondo, simulando el desprecio que debería tenerte.

Tú te giras hacia mí con un ligero rubor cuyo significado no puedo identificar. Te inclinas sobre el asiento que nos separa cerrando los ojos. Coges mi cara entre tus manos, delicadamente, y juntas tus labios con los míos.

Tu boca sabe a Coca-Cola, igual que el chupa-chups que antes comías. En ese momento, sé que mi pecho acaba de estallar de alegría. No es un beso seco, sino dulce, y no solo por el sabor que ahora también está en mi boca. Ocho segundos exactos dura el beso, ocho segundos en los que me siento la persona más feliz del universo. Porque en esos segundos, por fin he podido probar esos labios que han ocupado tantas veces mis sueños, esos labios que pertenecen a la persona que ha conseguido que piense como Boomer.

Te separas de mí con esa brusquedad tan propia de ti, pero que esta vez me ha parecido como si no quisieras tenerla. Me sueltas y vuelves la mirada a la ventana del coche, aun con ese rubor que ya sé que significa.

- No –murmuras, como si hubieses sacado una conclusión. Sé que querías que no te escuchara, pero lo hice.

- ¿«No», qué? –pregunto, temiendo que me dijeras que has comprobado que no me quieres.

El rosa de tus mejillas se vuelve rojo, suspiras antes de contestar y cierras los ojos.

- No te odio –subes los párpados y me miras de reojo, supongo que esperando una gran carcajada de mi parte.

Yo sonrío, sabiendo que de tus labios eso quiere decir "te quiero". Ahora soy yo quien se inclina sobre el asiento del medio. Pongo una mano en tu mejilla y la otra tras tu espalda, obligándote a girarte. Te beso, aún con esa sonrisa en mi cara. Percibo antes de bajar los párpados la sorpresa en tus ojos.

Ese sabor a Coca-Cola vuelve a instalarse en mi boca. Y mi pecho vuelve a estallar de alegría cuando me correspondes. Ahora da igual que tú seas una PowerPuff o yo un RowdyRuff, da lo mismo que si se enteran Brick o Momoko nos matarían, no importa que el entrenador esté a unos metros de distancia.

Nos falta el oxígeno, y, aunque yo no quiera y sé que tú no quieres, me separo lentamente de ti. Abrimos los ojos a la vez, y yo me pierdo de nuevo en tus orbes esmeraldas, que por primera vez me miran con amor. Los cascos conectados al mp3 se caen de tus oídos, y ambos podemos escuchar el final de la canción que escuchabas. Sonrío, y repito esa última parte.

- _I love you_, Kaoru –te sonrojas y alzas las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba, mostrándome esa hermosa sonrisa que me ha enamorado.

- _Me too_ –ambos reímos un poco.

El entrenador sale de la tienda y nos separamos de golpe. Se adentra en el coche y mete la llave en la ranura para luego para arrancar.

- Bueno, chicos, os he dejado tres minutos solos y no habéis montado la 3ª guerra mundial. Enhorabuena –estaba bromeando, pero lo decía medio en serio.

Tú y yo nos miramos cómplices y reímos por lo bajo. Oh, sí, me va a encantar ese viaje a Liverpool, junto a mi verdecita.

* * *

**Hooooooola.**

**Al teclado una FRIKI con síntomas de OTAKU.**

**No es que me guste la versión japonesa de las PowerPuff Girls, pero Kaoru y Butch me venían como anillo al dedo para este One-Shot... Es que ese anime es como "Hey, qué pasa, tienes a los personajes ideales para hacer una trama increíblemente mejor", y es para eso para lo que valen los personajes. ¡Síiiiiiii! ¡Son nuestros muñequitossss! Es por eso que me encantan las historias de FanFiction, y pues la serie en sí... pues mira, porque soy una pobre otaku desgraciada que se engancha a absolutamente cualquier cosa que le plantes. ¿Patético? Es muy probable que sí.**

**Pero en fin, fue escuchar la canción de _I Love You_, de mi amor platónico, Avril Lavigne (¡no me malentendáis! No soy lesbiana..., aunque no tengo ningún problema con eso) y se me vino a la cabeza esto. En serio, tumbada en la cama ya estaba visualizando los textos cursis y empalagosos de Butch... Y sí, lo he hecho adrede. Nuestro verdecito pensando como una niña... ¿no es adorable?**

**BESOS, GENTECITA**

**P.D.: ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! ¡Ha entrado polen en mi casa! (achúuuuuuus, achúa, achíis) Asquerosa alergia...**


End file.
